Dumbo and Friends
Dumbo and Friends 'is an ideal animated sequel TV-series of the 1941 Disney film Dumbo. Ideal Plot The show takes place four months were the first film left off, Dumbo, who now can talk (even though it'll be rare) is now a popular circus star and he's now friends with the other circus animal babies. The other lady elephants (Matriarch, Prissy, Giddy and Catty) are now treating Dumbo with love and respect (after they got berated down by the other Circus Animals after Dumbo took flight) and are no longer afraid of Timothy but, they still gossip. As for the humans...well I picture four kids getting adopted (legally) by the Ringmaster at some point during the Circus' destinations. the kids in question are Prudence O' Duff, Edmond and Ellie Evans and Charles Stevenson. They are all looked after by different circus performers (except Edmond and Ellie). Casey Jr's also in the show in case your wondering. Characters Circus Babies '''Dumbo (Elephant) '-''' 'The main character, now the popular circus star at WDP circus and is learning the life of the circus from either, his mother, his friend Timothy or the human children at the circus. He suffers from PTSAD (Post-Traumatic-Stress and Depression) from the first film. '''Claude and Lolly (Bear Cubs) '- Twin bear cubs, they are mostly chaotic and tends to do things in a hurry which causes problems. 'Joey (Kangaroo) '- A kangaroo joey, he's mostly energetic and wants to have fun. 'Godfry (Hippo) '- A hippo calf, whose older than some of the other circus babies and usually takes after his mother. '''Sanjay, Deo, Kanta, Kavita and Anali "Annie" (Tiger) - Quintuplet tiger cubs, who are obedient, quiet and cautious. Annie on the other hand tends to be spunky unlike her other four siblings. Allison "Ally" (Giraffe) '- A giraffe calf, whose spunky, curious and tomboyish. She tends to get in comedic situations regarding her long neck. '''Savannah (Camel) '- A camel calf, whose lavished and beautiful like her mother. 'Dot (Zebra) '- A zebra colt, whose curious, spunky and loves learning new things. He also acts as a comedic duo when he's paired with Ally. '''Nicolai (Lion) - A older black maned lion cub, whose prideful and looks up to his father, the King of the Circus. He's basically King Bob from Recess only in the form of a pre-teenage acting lion cub. He also is the eldest of the Circus Babies as he was around before the storks came. Megolli "Meg" (Gorilla) - A tomboyish gorilla infant, whose older and obedient to anyone even Nicolai. She takes after her daddy A LOT especially when it comes to loosing bars from cages. She's also the same case as Nicolai as she's the same age as him and was around before the storks came in. Eenie, Meenie, Miney and Moe (Monkey) - Four monkey siblings, despite the order of there names, Miney and Moe are actually the older ones (as they resemble/act like 7-8 year old's) whereas Eenie and Meenie are the babies. Tickles, Giggles and Chuckles (Hyena) - Triplet Hyena cubs, who are giggly, mischievous and are usually speaking in unison. Tickles appears to be the most mature of the three as he doesn't usually do all the things Giggles and Chuckles do. Penny and Oscar (Ostrich) '''- Twin ostrich chicks who would frequently argue, The adventurous and boastful Penny usually holds a jealousy love hate relationship with Dumbo whereas Oscar is shy and quiet, when he's not arguing with Penny that is. '''Sara, Odette, Belle and Devin (Leopard) - Quadruplet leopard cubs, who are different from one another. Sara is a standard spotted leopard, Odette doesn't have any spots on her, Belle is a snow leopard and Devin is the only boy leopard and is a black leopard. They were delivered by Mr. Stork's sister Louise to Sophie (Seal) - A seal pup, whose happy and cheery. She's the newest addition to the Circus babies as she and her mother were brought by the Ringmaster for a new circus act. She also has a bit of a crush on Dumbo. The Circus Babies' Parents Mrs. Jumbo (Elephant) '- Dumbo's Mother. '''Rebecca (Bear) '- Claude and Lolly's Mother. 'Frank and Sydney (Kangaroo) '- Joey's Parents. 'Debra (Hippo) '- Godfry's Mother. 'Anoop and Chanda (Tiger) '- The Tiger Quintuplets Parents. 'Lewis and Jessica "Jessie" (Giraffe) '- Ally's Parents. 'Jasmine (Camel) '- Savannah's Mother. 'Madison "Maddie" (Zebra) '- Dot's Mother. 'Lion Patriarch/King of the Circus (Lion) '- Nicolai's Father. 'Prince Kong (Gorilla) '- Meg's Father. 'Mae (Monkey) '- The Monkey siblings mother. 'Lotta (Hyena) '- The Hyena triplets' mother. 'Florence (Ostrich) '- Penny and Oscar's mother. 'Caroline (Leopard) '- The Leopard quads mother. 'Margret (Seal) '- Sophie's mother, whose missing a flipper. Other Animals at the Circus 'Timothy Q. Mouse '- Dumbo's best friend whose owned by the Ringmaster's Daughter Brittney. 'Elephant Matriarch '- Dumbo's eldest aunt. Dumbo has a tough time trusting her as he doesn't rely on her for how she and the rest of his aunts treated him and his mother in the past. 'Catty, Giddy and Prissy '- Three of Dumbo's aunts. 'Caitlin, Frieda and Patty '- Madison's sisters and Dot's aunts. 'Kahuna and Kingsley '- The Lion Patriarch's brothers and Nicolai's uncles. ' '''Alberto '- Anoop's brother, Chanda's brother in law and the Tiger Quint's uncle. The Chickens '- A family of six chickens owned by one of the Roustabouts composed of '''Rooster Patriarch Lawrence '''who acts as the wake up alarm for the circus, his mate '''Mannie, '''an brown hen, there daughter '''Goldie, '''an orange hen and there chicks '''Bobbie, Connie and Donnie. ' 'Maggie '- The pet parrot of Arnie the Clown, she's Boastful, talkative and wise. She also makes shady remarks toward anybody, mostly the Elephant Matriarch, Giddy, Prissy and Catty whenever they gossip. The Humans '''Prudence O' Duff - The youngest of the four children whose looked after by the May Sisters. Edmond and Ellie Evans - A set of plump teenage twins who are the adopted children of the Ringmaster. Charles Stevenson - The token black kid of the four kids, he's looked after by Joe. The Ringmaster '''- The head of the WDP Circus, whose still short-tempered and eccentric as ever. But after Dumbo took flight and bringing his daughter in the circus business, he became more responsible and understanding. '''Brittney - The Ringmaster's daughter whose kind but also stern. She's also Timothy's owner. Joe '''- The Ringmaster's helper and Charles' Guardian. '''April and Tuesday May - The High wire actresses and Prudence's adopted mothers. While most of the Clowns at the WDP Circus are usually Drunk and Stupid (even after Dumbo taught them a lesson) Arnie differs from them all. He's actually smart, sober and (let's be honest) younger than the other clowns. He's also Maggie's owner. Jeremiah - One of the Roustabouts whose dedicated to his job and only works for the Ringmaster to feed for his young daughter Myrtle, who also travels with her dad . He's the owner of the Chicken family. Category:Dumbo Category:Disney Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows